Esas dos palabras
by crapycrap
Summary: Son tan cortas, pero cuesta tanto decirlas.


Ok esta es una historia un poco diferente a las que he traducido, no es drama pero cereo que es una buena historia espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

La historia es de **Strange Music. **Gracias por permitirme compartirla con mi gente.

Cacahuates Japoneses con mucha salsa Valentina, los han probado? Son buenisimos

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertenese a Naoko T. y la historia a **Strange Music. **La idea de los cacahuates si es mia =)

Esas dos palabras

Michiru se encontraba en el balcon de la casa de Mamoru (Darien). Miraba en silencio como el sol se ocultaba en el oceano.

Ellas se encontraban ahi, para celebrar la ocacion, Mamoru finalmente dijo las palabras que todo el mundo habia estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Ella podia escuchar la risa de tres personas que se encontraban adentro, bueno, dos, la tercera sonaba mas bien incomoda.

No podia entender bien lo que decian, pero sonaba como algo que no quieres vivir dos veces. De echo por la forma en que la voz se escuchaba cada vez mas baja, era algo que no hubieras querido experimentar nisiquiera una vez.

La risa de Haruka se podia escuchar, y Michiru disfrutaba oirla feliz, despues de tanto tiempo. Ellos merecen toda la felicidad que puedan obtener.

Por el tiempo que dure.

No es que fuera negativa, pero parecia que por cada dia de paz que tenian, siempre habia una _mañana siguiente._ Y por lo que se escucha en las noticias, parecia que esto no hiba a cambiar.

"No tienes frio?" La preocupada voz de Usagi (Serena) la regreso de sus pensamientos.

Michiru solo sonrio "Es el aire marino…nunca me ara sentir frio" Luego volteo hacia la puerta de la terraza "Como van las cosas haya adentro?, parece que Haruka se la esta pasando muy bien. algo que no se puede decir de Mamoru.

"El solo le esta platicando la historia de como este pequeño anillo" movio su mano enfrente de Michiru. "vino a parar en mi mano"

Michiru levanto una ceja en forma de pregunta.

"Aunque el resultado sea magnifico, hubo una gran historia detras de el" Dijo Usagi

"Como es eso?"

"La version corta: primero el coche se descompuso, despues las reservaciones para el restaurante no se podian encontrar, tuvimos que esperar media hora hasta que a una mesera se le ocurrio conectar el apellido Shiva con Chiva (el apellido de Mamoru) y al final Mamoru se agito, al dares cuenta que el anillo estaba en el coche …el mismo coche que habia sido llevado al taller, hacia ya una hora."

Sintiendose un poco mal por la pareja, Michiru no pudo reprimir por completo la risita que escapo de sus labios.

" Creo que algun dia nos reiremos de esto…como por nuestro 100a aniversario lo haremos"

Escucharon otra risa que benia de adentro.

"Pobre Mamoru, Haruka ciertamente esta divirtiendose ahi adentro" Dijo Usagi

"No deberia de andar lanzando piedras, no fue exactamente una novela romantica la forma el la que se me propuso"

Los ojos de Usagi se hizieron grandes por la sorpresa. " Haruka se te propuso?, yo no lo sabia"

"Bueno ella tampoco lo sabe"

Incluso sin la mirada de pregunta que Usagi tenia en sus ojos, Michiru sabia que esta platica no podia quedarse ahi.

"Ella salto de _Me gusta estar con tigo, _dejando el _Te amo _atras e hillendose directamente al _Te quieres casar con migo?_"

Michiru habia empezado esto para que Usagi se sintiera mejor, asi que lo mas conveniente era terminarlo.

"Tienes que prometerme, que no le vas a decir a nadie hacerca de esto"

Usagi solo asintio con la cabeza, pero fue sufisiente para Michiru. Algun tiempo atras lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora la joven chica enfrente de ella habia madurado bastante.

" No recuerdo exactamente hace cuanto tiempo fue, pero ya paso bastante. Recuerdo que apenas la habia encontrado unos cuantos mese atras, dos talvez tres, pero no mas que eso. Apenas nos conociamos y no hacia mucho comensamos a pelear como equipo. Y como en todos los inicios…. Fue un duro camino.."

"Uranus la frase _trabajo en equipo_ significa algo para ti?"

La chica rubia solo se acerco mas, el enojo resplandecia en sus ojos grises. "Conosco la frase, pero desde donde estoy, parece tener diferentes significados. Porque en mi vocabulario _Trabajo en equipo_ no significa ovbserbar a tu compañera tomar riesgos inesesarios." Su cara se acercaba mas, se encontraba a solo a una nariz de la cara de Michiru. "Como los tuyos"

"No soy solo una dama debil esperandoa que me protejas." Marcaba sus palabras picandole el pecho a Haruka con su dedo. "Despues de todo yo llevo un *poco* mas de tiempo paleando"

"Si tu peleabas asi, me sorprende que sigas con vida y no estes dentro del estomago de un monstro"

Por unos momentos solo se quedaron mirandose la una a la otra, despues bajaron la vista.

Siempre era lo mismo

Por tartar de protejer a su *****debil * compañera, Haruka se ponia en mas peligros.

Si solo pudiera hacerla entender, que ella tampoco la queria ver herida.

Espero hasta que ya estaba mas tranquila y extendio la mano "Paz?" pregunto Haruka

"Paz"

Las peleas habian acabado…por ahora. Pero, los meses pasados le habian mostrado que siempre habia una proxima vez.

"Cuanto tiempo?" Pregunto Usagi casi como susurro

"Tres dias"

El monstro con el que peleaban, no era rapido ni listo, pero era muy fuerte

Y un momento de descuido les habia traido muchos problemas. Tratando de protejer a Uranus que la trataba de protejer a ella, el monstro aun siendo tan lento, logro darle un golpe bastante duro en la cabeza a Uranus

Por unos segundos no se pudo mover, solo miraba como su compañera se desbanesia hacia el suelo. Al verla en el suelo, ataco al monstro con tanta fuerza que hubiera matado a tres de ellos.

Dejando nada mas que polvo de este. Corrio al lado de su compañera, agradeciendo a todos los Dioses que conocia que Harika seguia con vida. Inconsiente perocon vida, Y si escucho bien incluso eso hiba a cambiar en unos momentos. Haruka empezaba a despertar.

Sosteniendola en sus brazos Michiru espero

Haruka finalmente abrio los ojos, ella sonrio.

"Como te sientes?"

"Como si algo muy grande y malo me hibiera golpeado en la cabeza...Discutimos otravez?

Una sonrisa de alivo atraveso por la cara de Michiru, aparentemente su compañera se recuperaria pronto. Aunque algo no estaba del todo bien.

Talvez era el echo de que los ojos de Haruka estubieran un poco dilatados o el echo de que observaba a Michiru con una sonrisa un poco tonta en su cara.

" Te casas con migo?"

Por un segundo Michiru sintio que ella era la que habia sido golpeada por el monstro.

Seguramente no escucho lo que cree haber escuchado

"Te casarias con migo..Michiru?"

Si *escucho * bien… estaba en problemas

"Mira Haruka, si esto es algun tipo de broma, no la encuentro particularmente divertida."

Hubo un poco de confucion el la cara de la rubia por unos momentos. "Porque deberia de bromear al respecto, digo, es simple, me amas, te amo. Cual es el problema?"

"El problema es…que incluso si fuera legal… apenas te conosco"

"Talvez tu no me conoscas. Pero yo ciertamente te conosco"

"Fue lo que me dijo despues, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba, literalmente fuera de si"

"Que te dijo?"

"Bueno fue la primera y la unica vez que me llamo osito cariñosito"

"Y?"

"y nada" Michiru respodio encoginedo sus hombros

"QUE?" La cara de _no creo_ de usagi era clara

"Al dia siguiente, ya se encontraba bien, pero tenia problemas recordando que habia pasado tres horas antes del incidente, con mayor razon el incidente en si" Explico Michiru.

"Alguna vez le has recordado lo que te dijo?, talves lo decia enserio?"

"Yo se que lo decia enserio, he sabido lo que siente por mi desde hace tiempo. Creo que solo esta esperando tener el valor de decirme esas palabras otravez." Ella sonrio "Si es necesario esperare un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que encuentre las palabras correctas y me diga lo que me dijo esa noche."

"Que? Te casarias con migo?" Pregunto Usagi, pero antes de que Michiru pudiera contestar la voz de Mamoru sonaba desde adentro del cuarto llamandola. "Regreso en un momento" Dijo Usagi antes de entrar.

"No…Te amo." Susurro Michiru para si.

=()=()=Fin

Espero les haya gustado.

Ok, No se si se acuerdan que les aconseje leer la historia llamada _A Future Shaped by the Past _? Bueno estoy esperando a que me den permiso de traducirla, es una historia bastante bastante larga (pero vale la pena) se que me va a tomar algun tiempo terminarla, entonces la pregunta seria. **Quieren que la haga todo y luego la suba o, la subo por capitulos? **Ustedes desidan. =)

Gracias a **Strange Music **por el fic.


End file.
